dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emerald Phoenix/Archive 2
Preserve Tag It was announced all characters without the preserve category will be deleted. Don't be worried though, we can always restore the page. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 10:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) User Model Registration Hey Em! We're redoing the Taken Models List, so please sign up at User Model Registration. Thank you! Talk bubble coding OK, Phoenix, the new code for pages is or . In practice, that will look like this - Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 18:25, January 20, 2014 (UTC) With a little bit of luck I think I've fixed the glitches and quirks in the word bubble. If there are any further problems, please let me know. :) Alex Jiskran 19:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Adjustments Those seem fine. I'll try to get to them in the next few hours. Alex Jiskran 21:27, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Amendments I've added the two quotes, changed the font, and because it can be hard to read, increased the size of the lettering a little in the 'talk section', so what you write will be easier to see. Alex Jiskran 11:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Student responses While, of course, the Harry Potter wiki is the source of the info we often use for replies, it's important not to just 'cut and paste' from there. Your chars need to take that data and rephrase it in their own words. Alex Jiskran 11:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Homework Most of us create a subpage from the char page labelled 'Homework', then subpages from that for specific assignments. An example would be Steve Shunpike/Homework. From that I created (and later deleted) 'Steve Shunpike/Homework/Transfiguration' etc.. Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 12:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Subpage If you click on the 'Contribute' button just below your name in the top right, then click 'Add a Page'. Choose 'Blank Page' and for the title put '(char name)/Homework', for example 'Adora Shadow/Homework'. This will automatically link the page back to the basic @Adora Shadow' page. Anything else? Alex Jiskran 15:05, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Classes On each of the common rooms (for example:Slytherin Common Room) there's an updated schedule showing all the classes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Rejigging the word bubble I think I've got it fixed, to show the two chars plus one Owl word bubble for each. They are 'Adora', 'Alec', 'Selene' and 'Aether'. Alex Jiskran 19:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball I don't have an exact date yet, but it probably wont be for a little while. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I wanna rp come to chat Rick M. (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Three schools interaction Sorry, Phoenix, not yet. Bond said in an Owl to me on Tuesday "at the latest next week", so hopefully soon. Alex Jiskran 08:25, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re heh? Sorry >.< I just got back I think my pc logged me off it automatically. And nope I have not o.o Inspiration vs. duplication As a general principle, and I know there are exceptions, we try not to simply re-produce characters from anywhere, in the Harry Potter universe or elsewhere. While the story is an interesting one, for the wiki it would be better to spin the tale some other way. A person brought up around the Muggle military would, I believe, have an incredibly hard time accepting anything about magic being real, which would severely limit their ability to learn and use spells. If you really want to use the military/animal DNA background, maybe you could create a Muggle criminal character to be connected to The Shrouded. If you're planning that, I would send Weirdo Guy an Owl, since his char runs the group, or The Black Parade run by Sonofapollo, although in that case she would probably have to pretend to be a wand user. Hope this helps, Alex Jiskran 09:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive